


Birth

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [21]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bonding, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, NOT a baby!fic, Pete's World, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the start of a new life. NOT a pregnancy/babyfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: birth. I tried stepping out of the box with it. :)
> 
> Many thanks to TenRoseForeverandever for betaing and Caedmon for looking it over. Greek is once again used for Gallifreyan.

Rose Tyler opened her eyes as the Doctor finished the bonding ceremony. There was a new sensation in her mind, like a soft breeze, but even more pleasant. 

There were tears in his eyes as he removed his fingers from her temples. “γέννηση,” he whispered. 

She looked at him quizzically and he took her hand, kissing it gently. 

“Did I ever tell you that the anicent Gallifreyans used the same word for bonding as for birth?”

She shook her head. 

“Because it’s the start of a new life. The joining of minds and having that constant presence in your consciousness.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Doctor waited while Rose processed that tidbit, a smile like sunshine on her face. 

Rassilon had declared the tradition, an eros bonding, archaic and banished it when he founded Time Lord society. Fool. He’d clearly never experienced love like the Doctor had, across three lifetimes. They’d been practicing for weeks, getting ready, and while it was only minutes old, he couldn’t imagine life without it now. 

“So in a way today’s _our_ birthday,” Rose mused. 

“With the best present ever,” he agreed. 

“I think it’s beautiful.” 

With that, Rose pulled him to her. Nothing more was spoken for hours.


End file.
